Cupid's Bow
by Sara Knight
Summary: Amora Archer is a Legendary, though she isn't a traditional one. She's a thief and lacks people skills. But on Valentine's Day every year, she manages to bring love and romance back from it's wallow in the shadows. But that's not all she's brought from the shadows. Can the Guardians protect Cupid from the Boogeyman? After all, isn't love the most powerful thing in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 1

Amora Archer had never meant to be a bad guy. She wasn't a great liar, and her charismatic people skills sucked. She had to admit, she was a terrible bad guy. She normally wouldn't categorize herself as a bad guy, but lately it seemed all her brilliant intentions were for naught. Amora Archer had a novel childhood—at least she thinks so. Part of her memory had been lost when she became part of the 'Mythological' challenged. The part she did know was that she had a little brother named Jacob and he was the cutest little boy she'd ever seen with cherub cheeks, hair so blond it was almost white, and round sapphire eyes—nothing like her gray eyes and dusty rose hair. Sometimes, when she thought about him, she found herself missing him; he wouldn't let her be a thief.

She sighed, walking along the trees of the forest and looked at the Moon as it shined brilliant in the night. He seemed to stare her down, smiling secretively at her from the dark sky. He spoke to her only once when she first woke up from…well, she didn't know. He told Amora her name, but hadn't spoken to her since. He hadn't told her what she was meant to do, or why he had chosen her to be who she was. Amora asked him every night, and every night she got no reply. Not even a small, insignificant whisper.

Amora sat on her favorite oak tree and watched the fall leaves as they floated in the air around the forest. The wind was picking up making the dried leaves flutter, the sound made her think of applause. She smiled softly and rested her head against the rough bark. Then she felt the air shift. The leaves became unnaturally still and she grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She waited for the next whisper of something foul in the woods.

She didn't wait long.

A dark laugh erupted out of the shadows, and she knew then who was in the forest. She aimed her bow towards the sound and her arm tensed, ready to release the bowstring and send the arrow to its intended target. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would give her time to run.

"Show yourself, Boogeyman." She commanded in a low tone.

The shadow moved to the branch above her. "Good evening, Cupid. You're looking well tonight." Pitch Black murmured. She reigned in her fear, knowing his reputation.

"What do you want, Pitch?" She growled pulling the bowstring further back.

"My, my Amora. Such an impatient little thing. It's hardly fitting for the coming holiday." He smirked.

"My holiday is none of your business. The Guardians made sure of that." She wanted to smile at the hatred and disgust that marred his face when she mentioned the age-old heroes.

"The Guardians are nothing but a band of fools. I _will _be believed in." He snapped at her.

"So go tell them. Leave me be." She replied. But she knew better than that. Pitch had tracked her for a reason. He wanted her for something.

"Ah, but I do so love your company. Bringer of love and all that. I must admit that when I began my search for Cupid, I expected a sweet baby Cherub with a child's toy bow. You seem to outgrow expectation, my dear." He smiled charmingly, but it only unsettled her.

"Why did you seek me out?" Her voice was dangerously low, and the bow was at the ready. All it would take was a few relaxed muscles and she would fire.

"Is that fear I detect?" He asked her.

"It's disgust. Your presence is unsettling." She replied.

"Oh, but I think your wrong. You see, I know fear very, _very_ well. I know when people are afraid. It's the one thing I am never wrong about." He took a half-step closer and she raised the bow an inch higher. "But I did not come here to discuss what you are afraid of. I came because I am in need of a little love…"

The shadows all moved at once, closing in on her in a tight circle. Cupid fired.

The Northern Lights appeared in the skies over every continent. Jack watched them as they streaked across the sky and recognized the alarm when he saw it. He ran along the telephone wires and buildings to get to the portal that opened to the North. He caught the soft amber glow of Sandy on his right and ran with his fellow, glowing guardian to reach the meeting point.

"What's going on, Sandy?" Jacked asked.

The Sandman shrugged with his sand making a small question mark over his head. Jack nodded and landed softly on his bare feet on the top of the building where the Easter Bunny would meet them. The Northern Lights got brighter—more urgent and before he could remark, the Easter Bunny appeared, huffing and armed with twin boomerangs.

"You mates got any idea what's going on?" He asked Jack and Sandy who both shook their heads.

"You don't think it's Pitch again, do you?" Jack asked, suddenly remembering the Boogeyman.

Bunny replied with a snort. "With the beat down he got the last time? He'd be mighty stupid to go up against all of us again. Especially when the children believe so hard now. He'd have to have some major help from some—"

Bunny was interrupted by the Yetis who came out of the Portal and ushered them all through, straight into the warmth of Santa's workshop. A fire was burning and Tooth was flitting around the pictograph of the Moon on the floor. She and Santa were both facing the open window, waiting for the Moon to speak. Jack, Sandy, and Bunny approached cautiously.

"What's wrong, Tooth?" Jacked wondered, watching the fairy float frantically. She didn't reply, she merely looked toward Santa.

"Santa?" Bunny prompted the big man.

Santa glanced at him briefly. "One of the Legendary's is in danger." He replied, his voice almost lost in the roar of the fire.

Jack raised an eyebrow and gestured around them room. "Who could be in danger? We're all in this room."

Sandy shook his dusty head and pointed passed a Yeti to the shelf over the fire where one solid gold heart stood against the brick of the wall. Jack leaned in to get a better look, but still didn't comprehend.

"Someone to do with hearts?" He said confused.

Bunny rubbed his face. "No. He means Cupid."

"_Cupid_? The baby cherub in a diaper? He exists?" Jack asked a smirk on his lips.

"Aye, _she _exists. And that lass isn't any sort of cherub I've ever met." He commented.

"She? Cupid's a girl? How come I've never heard of her before?" Jack was so remarkably curious now.

"Amora Archer isn't the sort of Legendary that gets a good reputation. She's a thief, a recluse. And," Santa murmured. "She's been attacked."

Bunny hopped once. "Did the Man on the Moon tell you that? What does he need love for?"

Sandy tugged on Santa's pant leg and pointed to the window where the Moon was shining so bright, it was nearly blinding. The thick beams of silver moonlight fell onto the floor, illuminating the pictograph. Jack jumped back as a picture of a woman rose from the floor. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with two rows of zippers over each pocket. Her eyes were gray and her hair was a faded, pastel pink which dripped down over one eye. It looked as if she half-cared about tying it up into a pony tail and some fall away strands escaped. Over the left side of her jacket was a small, stitched heart that was cut off from view by her quiver which held at least two dozen arrows with red feathers. A strongly carved bow was draped over her shoulder with a small incantation carved into its handle.

Before he could see more, a black wave of sand poured over her body, covering her in a dark cocoon. And at once, the image fell away from the floor and he looked at the Moon.

"Pitch," Santa growled.

"What's the plan?" Jacked asked twirling his staff behind his head.

"We have to find Cupid and keep her safe. Pitch wants her love and love is the power that is the most precious. Come. We have a maiden to save. Even if she is on the Naughty List."


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 2

Pitch disappeared the second the first arrow left the wooden bow, his black sand swirling and something sharp whistled passed her, slicing through the thick leather on her arm and cutting into the flesh, drawing a thin line of blood. The cut wasn't deep, but it hurt more than she expected. Her arm went cold, but she had to focus on the fight.

The sand seemed to evaporate before her. Amora, however, was no fool. She rearmed herself quickly, aiming at anything that moved within her line of sight. Shadows were difficult to find during the night, but she wouldn't run from the Boogeyman. She wouldn't track him down either. He wanted her power, and he was so rotten that he could find a way to use her power against every child, man, and woman in the world.

Love was a powerful thing and if it were stolen from her, well, no one would be safe. Fear would overcome even the smallest hope, overpower love, and steal away everything good about the world. And Cupid, despite her shortcomings and misdeeds, was not about to let Pitch Black take away her power. She was no hero, but she was determined and an excellent shot with five hundred and seventy years' practice.

Her eyes scanned every small detail about the woods, noting changes in wind current and any drop in temperature. But there was nothing. Slowly, gingerly, she lowered the bow and relaxed her arm, letting the arrow fall against the bowstring. She slipped the arrow back into the quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder and hopped the six feet down the old oak. She landed lightly on the balls of her feet and began to move east. If Pitch wanted her so bad, he was going to have to look for her during the night. That meant she had until dusk to relocate herself until Valentine's Day.

A noise made her pause and draw her bow. It was an odd sort of noise like jingle bells. _You have got to be kidding me. _She thought it just before the sleigh came into view with Santa in all his jolly glory at the reins. She also saw the glowing cloud of golden dusk as it weaved an intricate pattern alongside the sleigh. _Sandy_, she marveled. She had yet to meet any of the Guardians—what with her being a bad guy and all.

The sleigh approached rapidly as the beast-like reindeer marched and dashed through the air and onto the frost-covered ground. Santa was a giant, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, displaying the Naughty and Nice lists on his forearms. _Now_, she felt like running.

Sandy landed after the sleigh, softly touching the earth and was the first to make his way over to her. His face looked a little curious as he sized her up and she did the same, each measuring the other. Amora knew that Sandy didn't speak, but communicated through his golden sand pictures. Santa strode up behind him, doing the same and she internally cringed at having to crane her neck to meet his disproving gaze. She noticed movement behind him, but his masculine form blocked out whatever it was.

"What brings the Guardians in my neck of the woods?" She asked, breaking the tense silence.

Sandy looked up at the Moon. She followed his gaze. She had already figured it out when Santa explained.

"Man on the Moon brought us here to protect you from danger." His thick accent was unexpected and a surprised giggle escaped her throat. "You think this is funny?"

She sobered. "Um, no."

"Good. There is nothing funny about what is happening, Cupid." He replied, his voice sour.

"My name is Amora, remember? You write it on the Naughty List every year." She smiled.

"I do not write the Naughty List—you do." He countered.

She shrugged, unperturbed by his accusation. "A girl's got to make her own fun when she only gets one day out of every year."

"We _all _get one day out of every year, Amora." An Austrian accent intervened. Bunnymund. The large bunny was accompanied by Tooth and a man she had never seen. He had snow-white hair and blue, crystalline eyes. His hood—which was blue, she noticed—was lightly covered in frost flakes.

"Hey, look who's here. It's the Easter Kangaroo." She saluted the giant rabbit.

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" He snapped.

"Must be the accent then eh, Thumper?"

"I'll thump you, you cherub-wannabe!" He clenched his fist.

"Bring it on, Bugs!"

"_Enough_!" Santa's booming voice cut into the argument. Bunny snorted with derision and leaned against the oak she had plummeted from moments earlier. "Amora, you are in danger and until we know what Pitch is planning, it would be wise to consider coming up North. Jack, Tooth, Bunny, and I can protect you better when we can keep an eye on you."

_Oh. His name is Jack. Judging by the iced clothes and staff, I'd say this is the Jack Frost that defeated Pitch the first time. He's a Guardian now?_ She wondered to herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How did you know it was Pitch?" She wondered.

"The Man on the Moon, of course. How did _you_ know it was Pitch?"

"He showed up about ten minutes before you did." She replied, gesturing to the tree. Santa followed where she pointed and his stomach churned with unease at the situation. Pitch Black needed love, but for what? Cupid's powers couldn't be accessed through any sort of tool; it was inside her. It camedirectly from _her_.

Santa stepped forward and wrapped a large hand around her arm. It didn't hurt, but she wasn't expecting it. "Did he say what he wanted with you?"

She stepped back, startled by how direct he was. "No. He said he needed a little love and then he attacked. I shot the first arrow and he disappeared into the night. That's when you guys showed up."

"Pitch is planning something very, very bad. I can feel it in my belly. We should get you somewhere safe." He murmured, almost to himself.

"Whoa there, Santa. I appreciate what you're trying to do, honestly I do. But I am not going to leave my home because the Boogeyman decided to come out of retirement. Valentine's Day is only a few days away and I've got important errands to attend to." Amora actually wasn't all that busy, but wasn't willing to spend her days with a bunch of Guardians she had just met.

Santa sighed. "Amora, being out in the open is dangerous. Pitch is cunning and whatever he's planning will probably destroy the lives of everyone he touches. Your power in the wrong hands could lead to massive catastrophes."

She knew he was right. Love was powerful and even with her sort-of-a-bad-guy-but-not-really status; she knew she couldn't handle Pitch on her own. As she was debating, Sandy put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and his sand swirled around her in golden, floating rivers that made her _want _to go with the Guardians. That little guy was far too adorable for her own good. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll go with you." She felt uncomfortable with the idea of being around people, but she had little choice. And given the option, she would rather save a couple billion people than her own comfort zone.

"We will protect you, Amora. You must trust us." He propelled her forward and helped her into the sleigh with Bunny, Jack, and Tooth on her heels. She turned back only once to say a silent goodbye to the forest as Santa resumed his rightful place driving the sleigh. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she were leaving behind her home, which was silly because she was practically a Valentine's Day nomad. Staying in one place too long went against her nature.

Jack settled in the sleigh next to her. "I called Bunny the Easter Kangaroo, too. We go way back."

"I did hear rumors that you iced over his eggs on Easter Sunday. That prank is almost as legendary as we are." She replied, laughing.

Bunny, having heard the exchange, defended his honor. "I believe _I _was the one who gathered the most chompers for Tooth. Your little Easter stunt was nothing but a pimple in all things considered accomplishments compared to that."

Santa laughed, heartily. "I told you it wasn't a contest—but if I was, I won!"

As Santa's sleigh lifted off the ground, she realized her life was about to take a drastic change. Cupid didn't like change. She didn't mind change when she was in charge of the change, but now she had no control over her situation. She was powerless to defend her own love against the Boogeyman, someone she hadn't feared herself since she was mortal. At least, she thought.

Watching the humorous banter between the Guardians made her realize just how much her life was going to change, probably, for the good.

She had almost forgotten about the cut on her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 3

Amora looked around in wonder and slight awe as she took in the ice crystals and glowing lights of the North. She had never been any place like this before since she was a Naughty-Lister. To be honest, she often stayed away for hours one end wondering what the north even looked like—what the _man_ North looked like. She hadn't expected tattoos or the accent, but he came remarkably close to the figure she had created in her head from stories she heard children share.

That was the only things she really liked about being invisible to children was hearing their stories and studying them. She loved to watch children; she loved their innocence and hope. She watched the adults sometimes, but she didn't much like to be around them. They had lost most of their childhood wonder and innocence to cynicism. She hoped their children grew up with the same imaginations they had now.

Sure, she had moments when she wished they were speaking to her and not just around her, but for the most part, it came in handy. Children were extraordinary story-tellers; their eyes told most the story without making a single sound. It was from a Jamie Bennett that she found out about the stand against Pitch. Jamie Bennett was especially fond of Jack Frost. She heard him tell his tale to last several lifetimes.

She also learned a lot about Tooth and Sandy, but Jamie idolized Jack. Normally, she would have stopped listening to him after the fifth time of hearing how Jack bravely faced Pitch and helped all the children of the world believe again and that was probably why she hadn't known that Jack had become a Guardian; she didn't like stories to end, so she didn't listen to the end. Instead, she focused on the part she found the most interesting: Jamie seeing Jack for the first time.

She thought a lot about it, rolled the notion over in her mind that a child could see a Legendary that hadn't been seen since they were chosen. She often wondered what her life would be like if she could speak to a child, to be seen. Amora even theorized that perhaps that was why she liked to be alone. She was used to it.

"Everybody hang on!" North shouted, pulling her away from her reverie. The sleigh wasn't slowing which heightened her curiosity as she saw an icy cavern. A small part of her wondered how North managed to get the sleigh in and out safely every Christmas Eve with all the icy spikes protruding from the walls and ground. The other part didn't care; it wanted to find out. The other part got her wish.

Bunnymund looked only slightly uncomfortable as the sleigh zoomed into the ice cave and even laughed when the sleigh did a loop-de-loop. That made the other part shut up.

North was laughing as well as Jack who was leaning on the edge of the sleigh making Amora a little nervous. She didn't bother saying anything though, as the sleigh slid to a gentle stop in front of a very large door. She found it difficult to stand, though she tried several times testing her feet and legs which wobbled and refused to support her.

North hopped out with Tooth and Jack while Bunny helped pry her off the wood. "I know exactly how you feel." He smiled, helping her down. Thankfully, he didn't let go and she would have collapsed against the ice. That only made him laugh harder.

She took a few dicey steps before gaining her momentum back and walking a little more normally. North was waiting by the large door, and ushered her in after Tooth. "Welcome to the North Pole." He said lovingly.

The place was _huge_. Toy planes and flying planets were soaring through the air, hovering over several stories. Little elves were hustling back and forth, playing with Christmas lights and decorations. She stepped further in as giant Yetis were painting and carving and hammering away, too engrossed in their work to notice that they were being studied. A fire illuminated the room, softening the hard shadows with its glow and she felt a sense of homeliness and warmth. To her right, there sat a giant globe with thousands of small, solid, brilliant lights. In front the globe, about four feet away, was the Guardian symbol etched on the floor.

"You like?" North asked as he put an enormous hand on her shoulder.

"It's so…big." She replied. No amount of words could formulate an adequate description of the wonder and amazing sight of North's palace—and it _was _some sort of palace.

"Yes!" He boomed, excitedly. "This is where you will be staying until Pitch's plans are known, until we know you will be safe." At that last part, his tone faded into solemn sincerity.

"I heard, once, that Pitch had gotten the idea of his Nightmares from the Sandman. Maybe he needs my powers for something like that. If he could use Sandy's dreams and make them Nightmares, he could easily turn my love into his hate." She recalled the story, but only vaguely.

"You're right. This is very serious, Cupid." He rubbed his beard.

"Amora," she corrected him automatically.

He ignored her. "You see now why we must protect you? The Guardians can't get rid of Pitch and so he will keep trying to steal back the fame he was denied when we rose to protect the children."

The other Guardians surrounded them, their eyes filled with worry over the Boogeyman's new-found plan. She watched them curiously as they each discussed what must be done, what precautions to take, how to protect her for Valentine's Day. North wanted to keep her in his sight where the alarm could be sounded, but Bunnymund reminded him of Pitch's breech in his Yeti security. Tooth suggested she stay at the Kingdom with her fairies to keep watch but her idea was thwarted by Jack who reminded her of Pitch's raid and kidnapping of her fairies.

"I have an idea," Amora spoke. Only Sandy stood at attention. "Bait."

Conversation stopped immediately. North was instantly against it. "I don't like where this is headed, Cupid."

"_Amora_ and hear me out. Pitch will be expecting me to be out in the open on Valentine's Day which means he'll try and take my power the night before or the night after when it's at it's strongest. He'd never think for even a second that the great Guardians let me out of their sight. Pitch is arrogant and won't look a gift horse in the mouth. He'll think I somehow escaped your notice. What he won't expect is the five of you lying in wait for when he strikes. Besides, it sounds as if none of you really know what to do with me anyway." She folded her arms.

"I knew I wouldn't like this plan." North grumbled. "What of something goes wrong? Then he'll have your power, and I'm not certain we can stop him. We can't risk it. The children of the world need to be protected, and I won't risk their safety."

"I agree," Bunny added.

"He's right. The risk—it's too great." Tooth sighed.

"I like it," Jack said leisurely.

North rubbed the bridge of his nose and Bunny blanched.

"Did you not hear a word of what we just said?" Bunny demanded. "It's dangerous!"

"Well, she's got a point. There's no where she can go where Pitch can't track her." Jack countered.

Sandy waved his arms, trying to attract attention. Amora turned to him, noticing his frantic gestures and humorous sand pictures. "What is it, Sandy?" She asked. The bickering Guardians turned to him.

The golden Guardian made a picture of a crescent moon over his head and then an arrow pointing at the Man in the Moon. North made an approving sound as he mulled it over.

"That's brilliant! Pitch hates the light! Manny is nothing but light!" North's booming voice shouted with glee.

Jack snorted. "You're going to send her to the Moon?"

"Of course not, Jack!" He faltered. "How does she get to the Moon?" He asked no one in particular.

None of the Guardians had an answer.

"Perhaps, she should remain here until we think up a way to get her to Man in Moon." North suggested. None of the others had a better idea.

"It is settled. Cupid will stay here until Man in Moon tells what he wants us to do." North looked more than satisfied. The Guardians spoke a little more before running off to make preparations. All for one, that is.

Jack leaned on his staff, studying Amora. "So, you're Cupid."

"I'm Cupid. But my name is Amora Archer." She answered.

"I'm—"

"I know who you are, Jack. Jamie talks a lot about you. _A lot _about you." She answered.

Jack chuckled. "A lot, huh? How is he?"

"Obsessed with finding some Yeti named Phil, mostly. But he's a strong believer in the Legendary. Probably will be until the day he dies. You've made a life-long friend in the boy, Jack." She smiled to herself.

"Can he see you?" He asked.

Amora's smiled faded. "No. No one can see me."

"It won't be that way forever," he said gently.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind being invisible. I like to watch the kids. They're really sort of amazing up close." Amora said, remembering all the children she watched play.

"They really are. I thought I would go insane not being seen. I had this fear that I would never know why I wasn't seen. The moment Jamie said my name in his room I felt completely…there isn't a word to describe it." He got a silly grin on his face.

But the grin faded when he noticed Amora wince. "What's wrong?"

Amora didn't answer but pushed her leather jacket away from her shoulder. The minute the gash was exposed, she hissed in pain again and Jack gasped, reaching to look closer.

Amora was horrified. In the woods she was certain the cut hadn't been deep and had only bled a little, but the deep gash on her arm was not shallow. In fact, it wasn't even a simple cut any longer. The torn flesh had lengthened into a black line and black vein-like patterns marred the porcelain skin around it. Her mind was flying with several observations, working dozens of possibilities for the reason why the gash looked as bad as it did.

"Amora, what happened?" Jacked demanded, taking in the sight of her arm.

"Pitch. In the woods when he attacked, something sliced by my shoulder. At the time I could have sworn it was just a cut; it didn't bleed much and it hardly hurt. I had forgotten all about it. He must have attacked me with something that could drain my power. It's the only reason he would confront me before Valentine's Day." She was bordering on shock and disbelief.

Jack was on his feet immediately, calling North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth.

"Guardians, we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I apologize for the length, everyone. I use MS Word to write all my documents and on the program it's 7-8 pages usually, but I will try and make them longer! Thank you everyone who Favorited, Reviewed, and Followed!

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 4

The pain wasn't even the worst part. The worst part, she decided, was realizing that Pitch had tricked her into confrontation and allowed her to believe she was the victor, when he had poisoned her through some trivial injury. She wasn't even sure how to stop the darkness from possessing her. She'd heard once, a long time ago, that Pitch had been taken by the darkness and battled the people he once swore to protect. She worried now more than she ever had before. If her love died with the darkness's invasion, how would anyone ever feel complete? Without love, there was no hope or wonder or fun.

It was in that moment more than any other that Amora decided that her love was not going to disappear into darkness as Pitch had. She was a fighter; she was quick and intelligent and she was a Legendary. She was a Legendary for a reason and that reason was to give everyone a chance at love and happiness and she would defend it to her last breath.

She deftly brushed a thumb over the thorn, blackened flesh of her arm feeling the darkened grooves of the vein-like shadows, moving like serpents under her flesh. She did it almost unconsciously, her tired eyes closed but her mind for too open to vacate her thoughts. North had demanded she get rest once he had seen the horrible black wound that marred her shoulder and Amora hadn't missed the fear in the Guardian's age-old eyes. Fear of what would become of her now that she had been tainted by Pitch's withered and evil touch.

Her ears picked up on the conversations going on in the lower stories of North's lair. She could hear North pacing in his study over the mark that was stained against her shoulder. She knew what he feared—what they all feared. And she didn't like it. The power inside her was starting to pound against her; it wanted to prove that it meant no harm. She allowed it to escape, but made sure only a sip of it was released. She could no longer trust that she was alone inside her body and even a small inkling of power was more than enough for the evil to grab and suffocate into hatred.

The pink glow of her love-power swirled and hovered, making wisps of hearts and tiny angels. She smiled a ghostly smile and held out her palm to the warmth of the vapor and sighed as it danced on her fingers.

North paced back and forth in his study several times. He used to believe that if he got the blood to his head flowing, he could overcome any problem. But the rut in floor was solid proof that his passed philosophy would not solve this problem. In fact, he had no earthly idea how to solve this problem.

As a Guardian, it was his job to protect the children of the world and he had never failed his duty. But he found himself burdened by Amora's injury. Why would Pitch attack before Valentine's Day when he knew her power would be at its zenith? But he knew the answer already. It would be more difficult to suppress and control.

Jack, seeming to have enough of the silent intensity, spoke. "What's going to happen to her?"

North paused, considering the answer carefully and slowly. "I don't know. Pitch needs her power, but I don't know why he would injure her to harness it. Perhaps he wants her weaker."

"How would cutting her make her weaker? She's Cupid." Jack asked incredulous.

"Do you remember what happened to Sandy? How the darkness consumed him until there was no dream sand left to battle the nightmares away?" North demanded, looking intently at the boy.

Jack lowered his eyes and glanced at Sandy who was asleep and floating on his cloud. North didn't have to hear the boy speak, to know he understood.

"Darkness is a very powerful thing, Jack. Any moment of weakness and it seizes and suffocates any good it can in order to gain control. It happened to Pitch a long, long time ago." North strode to the glorious collection of old and antique books he collected throughout the millennia. When he found the one he wanted, he wiggled it out of its cramped space and opened it to the middle. He flipped few pages, but knew exactly where he was looking. "Here it is," he murmured, low as if afraid his very voice would summon Pitch. "The Nightmare King, they call him. He was once a defender of good and, like the Guardians, he protected innocence and purity. He was nothing like the man you see now."

Jack's curiosity was roused. "What happened?"

"He was in charge of keeping the darkness locked away so that it could not do harm to the children. But darkness has a way of preying on the good when the vulnerability presents itself and they whispered and whispered and whispered until finally, one night, he fell prey to their whispers and let them have the air they begged him of. The second was all it took for the darkness to devour him, to bleed him dry of all the good he was. The darkness possessed him, gave him power, and made him vile..." North closed the book suddenly, realization dawning on his features.

"North? Are you okay?" Jack stood to help the Guardian.

Bunnymund, who had remained silent for most the discussion, stirred. His ear twitched as he too understood. Jack looked between them, uncomprehending the severity of their postures and facial expressions.

"That is what he wants," North muttered.

"What?" Jack inquired.

North looked up at Jack with a haunted expression. "Pitch has put his darkness in Amora."

Jack's staff fell from his fingers, waking Sandy.

"Can we stop it?" Jack demanded desperately. When North didn't answer, he turned to Bunnymund.

"I dunno, mate. Love is a pretty powerful thing to mess with. She might be strong enough to fight it if she can hold it off until Valentine's Day. But North is right. Darkness is bloody powerful, too." He replied, rubbing his nose.

"If anything can fight the darkness, it would be love." Tooth added, appearing suddenly with Baby-Tooth. "I heard what happened to Amora. Is there anything I can do?"

North shook his head. "We must wait. Wait and hope that Cupid can overcome the darkness. Man in Moon would not have chosen her to be Cupid if this was to be her fate; we must have faith in him."

"Will it hurt her?" Jack didn't want to ask the question for fear of the answer, but he wanted to know more than he didn't want to.

The Guardians shared a look, but Jack knew the answer before he had even heard it. The Guardians didn't know if it would hurt. Because Pitch had been possessed by the darkness so quickly, it hadn't been considered.

Amora listened getting angrier and angrier by the second. Pitch Black had done this. He had spread his disgusting darkness into her, poisoned her with his dark heart. Rage poured into her, lighting her inner light on fire. _Cool it, Red. _She thought to herself. _You'll have your revenge when you lock eyes with the Boogerman once again losing to the Guardians. You're stronger than the darkness, and you _will _not let the King of Nightmares turn you into one._

But her anger did not ebb; it festered. Because it was being fed by the darkness. She closed her mind off to the anger, using her powers to gently swirl around her in a pink hue of home-baked cookies and Christmas pine. Her favorite scents. She could beat this. It was in her blood.

She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, softly singling a lullaby she had heard from somewhere before. She recalled her Jacob and how he would laugh and play tricks on their parents. She recalled, more than anything, his ability to love and be loved in return without condition or restraint. He was such a happy and caring little boy. He should have been Cupid. His love was far greater and he wouldn't have fallen into the trap Pitch had set.

But Jacob hadn't been chosen to become a Legendary. She had. And she was determined with an iron will to protect and defend even though she wasn't a Guardian. "You won't win, Boogeyman. I might be Cupid, but you seem to have forgotten that love hurts."

With that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

At least until the nightmares came.


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 5

Jack looked out the window, watching as snow softly fell against the shutters. His mind was chaotic, nothing more than static against a hazy background of thoughts and memories. His mind was completely focused especially on the memories. In his mind's eye, he saw Sandy get impaled on Pitch's arrow over and over and he remembered the horror he felt watching as the Guardian's golden light became nothing but a black maw of darkness and nightmares. To watch that happen again seemed next to impossible.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jack?" North asked, settling next to the boy though he already knew what the young Guardian was thinking about.

"I can't watch this happen again. There's got to be something we can do." Jack leaned against the staff. North nodded his head in understanding. As a Guardian, it went against all nature to watch someone suffer.

"We won't lose her, Jack. We are Guardians and we are sworn to protect those who believe in us. That is not a job taken lightly." He answered, putting a massive hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You said that Amora was a loner. Does that mean she doesn't have any memory either?" He asked the giant man.

North paused, his thoughts considering the question. "Amora was not like you when she became Cupid. She retained small pieces of her memory, specifically her brother, Jacob. She does not speak about why or how she became who she is. People make her nervous for some reason, apprehensive. But she is like you. She enjoys children. And like you, they cannot see her."

"But why?"

"People do not believe in Cupid; they believe in love." North answered.

"Isn't it the same? Cupid _is _love."

"Not necessarily. Cupid encourages love in others. She is the provider of love, but she, herself, is not love. It is same for you. You are Guardian of fun; you protect it and encourage it in those who need it, but you are not fun personified." North corrected.

Jack frowned. "So, if people started to believe in Cupid, would that help her?"

North shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Jack. But before you begin to open people's eyes to her, perhaps you should ask her if she _wants _to be seen."

"Why wouldn't she want to be seen? I've done the whole four centuries thing being invisible; trust me, it's not fun. And I know fun."

"Ask her, Jack. Whatever she fears in people might be the key to defeating the darkness inside her." North stood and moved back into his study, giving Jack one more nod before he disappeared into the room.

Jack looked at his staff and sighed. North, he knew, was right. Amora needed to trust in people in order to get them to believe she existed. And he knew more than anything that belief was power, and she needed power.

He stood and made his way to the room in which she rested. Before he could make it, however, he spotted Sandy who looked to be upset.

"What's wrong, Sandman?" He asked, kneeling down.

Sandy pointed to the door and Jack stood and knocked. No sound answered. He pressed an ear to the door, but again, the room was silent. Jack twisted the knob and found it locked. "Sandy, get North. Something isn't right." Jack commanded.

The Sandman nodded and hurried out of the room to fetch North, floating on his cloud of golden sand. Jack placed his hand on the door and felt the chill of the room. It was a crisp, winter chill as if—

As if the window was open.

Amora trudged through the snow, her boots crunching against the soft, but abundant snow banks. She reached into her pocket and pulled the snow globe out that would take her home. She didn't want to leave the Guardians, but she couldn't stay there and attract Pitch's attention.

On her shoulder, the dark veins were reaching up to her throat, some tendrils even grazing her jaw. The wound began to slowly sting against the power within her, both powers fighting for control. The love within her was winning, but the potency was fading quickly as the darkness swallowed more and more of what was good inside her. She had to hurry or she'd be too late.

She closed her eyes and thought of the soft, plush grass of her favorite meadow and the laughter of children as they played tag around her. She thought of the love she felt when she heard laughter and joy and hope. The snow globe's picture grew from a distorted image to the forest. _Here goes nothing. _She archer her arm back and tossed the globe until it seemed to shatter and a portal opened, dragging her through.

Portals sucked. It felt like a roller coaster, but the ride wasn't over until you were flat on your back and panting. She landed on her back just a few scant inches short of the meadow she had pictured. She struggled to get oxygen back into her lungs. Technically, she didn't need oxygen but you know what they said about old habits.

She heard a little girl's voice, then. It was soft at first, growing as the proximity between them grew smaller and smaller until a girl about four years old appeared out of the trees. Her hair was a mass of blond tangles and twigs. She had a thumb in her mouth and she was crying. "Jamie!" She cried out in fright. Amora stood quickly and made her way to the girl.

"Hey there, kiddo." She cooed to the little girl. She looked around but her brother was nowhere to be found. Amora waved her hand and enveloped the girl in love and with it came the bravery to chase the fear away. "Let's see if we can find Jamie. He's the troublemaker that dragged you here."

Amora's ghostly hand pretended to grasp the girls and led her to the meadow. Even in the dark, the pond shimmered with sapphire waters and frosted leaves swayed in the chilling breeze. The little girl whimpered and shied back, but Amora kept a determined hand on the girls back to keep her from running. "It's okay, see?" She asked the girl, taking her hand and leading her to the water. She made sure the girl's attention was on the water and dipped her hand in the pond. The surrounding water grew a faint pink glow and the girl smiled and giggled, clapping her hands excitedly. "Now you try." She encouraged the girl's hand back into the water. More love flowed from her fingers and the girl laughed in glee.

"How sweet." A voice whispered behind them. Amora turned sharply, immediately blocking the girl with her own body. Her face contorted in heavy anger and she drew an arrow from the quiver and readied her aim. The Boogeyman scoffed. "Be still, Amora. I did not come for the child."

"It doesn't matter what you came for. You won't leave here with it." She growled.

"How's the shoulder, love?" He countered.

"Healing." She bluffed.

"What a little liar you are, Amora." Pitch smiled. "Black becomes you."

"I'm more of a summer." She snapped, firing an arrow. He swirled to his left and the arrow missed by a few precious inches.

"Is that any way to treat me? After all I've done for you? So ungrateful." He tsked her, circling her slowly. Like a wolf would.

"Done for me? You've done nothing for me; merely for yourself!" She shot another arrow, this one too far to the right.

The little girl began to cry, sensing there was something bad and dark near. Amora placed a comforting hand on the girl and pushed her further behind her.

Pitch's face grew angry. His eyes lit up and seemed to glow yellow in the darkness. "I've done nothing for you, have I? I have given you power beyond your comprehension! I've given you purpose! I've given you a new life—a life you shall remember! The Man in the Moon hasn't extended the same kindness towards you. Admit it, Amora. You can't even remember what little Jacob looked like. You don't remember how old he was when you lad last seen the glee in his eyes when he laughed. The Moon has taken it all away from you and given you nothing but fragmented memories and a questionable existence. _I _can give you memories."

"No. You can give me nightmares, nothing more than fear for you to control and pull. I'll be your puppet. With me under your control, you'll be as powerful as the Guardians. But I'm no one's puppet." She growled.

"A puppet? You think I need a puppet under my control? Foolish Cupid. I have all the nightmares I could ever need. You will be so much more than a puppet." He smiled again. She took a step back, minding the girl behind her.

"I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman." She hissed.

"You will be."

"I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman." She whispered again.

"Stop!"

"I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman."

"I said _stop_!" Pitch roared.

Amora grabbed the little's girl hand. "I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman."

"Enough!" He raged.

"I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman." She repeated. The little girl began to say it as well. Her little voice joining in Amora's strong feminine voice.

"ENOUGH!" Pitch screamed in the night. He curled his hand into a fist and squeezed tightly. Amora felt the pain pierce her shoulder and spread throughout her upper body and crumpled, but did not abandon her position in front of the girl. Amora was wracked with bolts of lightning shooting through her over and over of agony. She felt every nerve ending spring to life in sheer torture. She clamped her mouth shut against the suffered scream. Pitch approached her and she gritted her teeth against the pain and stood shakily in front of the girl. "You are going to suffer more than anyone will ever kn—"

A golden whip lashed through the air, curling around the Boogeyman's waist and he was yanked into the air and then slammed back against the concrete. The little girl cheered in triumph and reached her arms out to the golden cloud.

Amora could hear the sound of hooves stomping the ground and jingle bells and she smiled to herself through the slivers of pain. _My heroes_, she thought sardonically. In all actuality, she was more than glad that they had trailed her. She could no longer stand and wouldn't have been much of an opponent in a fight with Pitch. North, Jack, Bunny, and Tooth all faced Pitch with hard expressions and took up defensive positions.

Pitch sneered and dissipated before the whips captured him again. The little girl screamed with glee and ran straight to Bunnymund who ruffled her hair.

The world began to wilt and shake within her vision and she felt her legs give way, collapsing onto the grass. She heard shouts, but couldn't make out any detailed sounds. She answered regardless.

"She's looking for her brother, Jamie. He's somewhere out here." Her voice sounded from far away and she barely heard someone ordering someone to take her and her brother home. "Thanks for saving us," She felt a small smile grace her lips.

Darkness began to swirl around her eyes and she blinked rapidly, her lips getting heavier and heavier with ever pass of her lashes. The darkness inside her was spreading faster now than it did before, circling and winding down her arms. Her veins felt like ice was being injected into her blood and she shivered and clenched her jaw against the pain of the blackness.

_NO!_ She screamed so loudly in her mind, that her power reacted and illuminating her arms with the pink vapor-like smoke and eased the pain on her skin.

Amora couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she fell against something solid, feeling arms lift her and a gasp of horror before she fell into the depths of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Just a really quick note to thank everyone who supported the past few chapters! Also, I don't know how to separate parts so I am really hoping my readers know that if there is a perspective differentiation that you don't understand, the perspective has probably changed. Thank you!

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 6

"_Jacob! What happened?" Her mother asked the little boy who ran into Amora's arms, sobbing and commanding Amora to pick him up. She obeyed and lifted him off his feet. Amora repeated her mother's question to the crying boy and he wailed loudly in response, dime-sized tears falling on his pale cheeks. _

_ "Donovan , he said…he..." the boy broke into cries again and Amora ran a comforting hand through his blond hair. Jacob tried again. "Donovan said there was no Tooth fairy!"_

_ Amora's brow furrowed. Donovan was older than the both of them and thought he knew more than anyone. Amora had threatened on more than one occasion to beat him up if he didn't stop picking on her brother. Her mother, who was usually within ear-shot of Amora's threats, immediately dissuaded her as her behavior was not 'lady-like' and she would end up alone and without a husband if she continued to speak that way. Amora didn't mind. She didn't want to be married at twelve and end her adventures; she spoke crudely as often as possible around gentlemen to discourage proposals, often speaking her opinion loudly and unabashedly. _

_ She recalled reading _Hamlet _and thinking about what a horrid life the poor girl, Ophelia lived. She couldn't even be with the man she loved and, in the end, died of a broken heart. Amora did not want that life. She wanted to be able to love whomever her heart allowed._

_ Amora looked at her mother who shook her head, tousling her careful ringlets that fell about her porcelain shoulders. Amora internally rebuked her mother for her care of society. Turning to face her brother, she set him gently on his feet and rubbed his arms. "Now you listen to me, Jacob. When you go to sleep and no longer hear my voice, does that mean I am no longer alive?"_

_ The little boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "No, Mora." _

_ "Do you stop loving me when someone tells you I no longer exist?" She asked him gently, wiping more tears off his face with the tails of her skirts. _

_ "No. I love you forever!" He hugged her, his small arms circling her neck. She chuckled and hugged him back, engulfing his tiny body in her arms._

_ "Then, does the Tooth fairy stop existing because Donovan says she isn't real?" She asked._

_ "The Tooth fairy's real!" He shouted with excitement._

_ "As real as I, Jacob." She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully._

_ "I love you, Mora. Momma doesn't, but I do." He kissed her cheek._

_ "And I love you, little warrior. Our mother just need to remember what love is since father died. It is up to the two of us to remind her. Can you accomplish that for her, Jacob?" Amora stood, taking his hand and leading him into the large Victorian home._

She knew she wasn't dead. She was immortal and by definition, immortals couldn't die. But aside from her immortality, death didn't allow pain. And pain was something she was feeling in her head and chest, over her heart where the memory still hung, its ghostly whispers still echoing in her head. She felt as if her lungs were collapsing and her head were being bashed repeatedly. _Wake up, Cupid. _She willed her eyes to open and regretted it when the sun caught in her eyes. She flinched and rolled over onto her side, clenching her eyes shut from the invading rays.

"North, she's waking up!" She heard a voice call. She tentatively opened one eye at a time and blinked. She was lying on her side in the sleigh; the wind was blowing against her face, cooling off the heated flesh. She felt the sandy touch of the Sandman on her wrist, helping her to sit up.

"Thanks, Sandy."

A fuzzy outline of a boy stood in her vision and she blinked to try and relieve the fuzziness. It worked slowly, as her sight became clear. "Jack? What happened? Where are we?" She heard herself ask. Her voice was hoarse. She noticed Bunnymund scowling and Tooth looking at her worriedly.

It was North who answered. "You stole snow globe and walked through portal! We were nearly too late to help you or Sophie!" He was angry.

"Easy, Snow man. I thought I was helping. Pitch wants me and only me, and I couldn't let him hurt any of you. It wouldn't be ri—" She was cut off, by Jack's question.

"How did you know he wanted you?" He demanded.

"You seriously think I could rest last night with Pitch's mark on me? Am I the only one who remembers he's the King of Nightmares? Sleeping with his darkness inside me would be like an all-you-can-consume buffet to him. Besides, North's lair has amazing acoustics. The sound ricochets brilliantly." She smiled.

"This isn't a joke, Amora!" Bunny snapped. "Pitch really got ya this time."

Amora's smile fell. "What do you mean?"

Bunny's eyes dropped to the leather jacket and she unzipped it and hurriedly shoved it off her arms, gasping when she caught the horrible sight of her blackened arm and chest. A patch of skin over her heart was swirling with pink vapor as if shielding it from the invasion. "What about the girl? Did he hurt her?" She asked, dazed.

Tooth answered this time. Her voice was soft and Amora relaxed slightly listening to her. "No, Amora. She was just a little scared. Jack returned her and her brother home. Pitch didn't come for her."

"You are _so_ on Naughty List," North grumbled.

"So, what's the plan now?" Amora asked, ignoring North. Jack looked at Bunnymund who looked at Tooth who looked at North. She knew that look. She wasn't going to like what the plan was.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow, Cupid. And Pitch's mark is growing quickly. We need to know _exactly_ what happened when he hurt you." Bunnymund ordered his accent thicker because of his irritation.

"I came through the Portal and heard the girl crying so I was trying to calm her down. She was looking for her brother, but I have no idea what either of them was doing out there in the middle of the night. Anyway, Pitch showed up and began this monologue about giving me a new life, a life I'll remember and I should thank him for giving me purpose. I told him I didn't believe in the Boogeyman and he clenched his fist and it felt like I was dying all over again. All I remember after that is just the pain." She answered.

North closed his eyes; a look of anguish crossed his face. "We are out of time."

A collective gasp went up and Amora felt ice bubble up on her flesh. His tone was haunted, defeated almost. She had never seen North like she had now. Even Jack, who had never known the man to surrender anything, was shocked at the agony in North's voice.

"What do you mean we're out of time? Valentine's Day is tomorrow and the mark isn't that bad. We can still save her." Jack dashed to North, rocking the sleigh.

"Jack, Pitch is now able to control what Amora feels. He can hurt her terribly." He turned his scornful gaze to Amora. "Do you see now why you should not have run away?"

Amora felt more shame than she had ever felt before when the man's crystal eyes bore into hers. "I'm sorry." She whispered her voice breaking.

She hadn't meant to put love in danger. Just the opposite, she had wanted to protect it and guard it—the only thing she felt she was even adequate at doing. She looked up at Jack, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy and she knew what she saw. She saw fun and wonder and hope and memories and dreams. She saw nobility in the highest degree. She saw millions of children safe from harm.

But she wasn't like that. She was alone. Even her love was not enough to stop the darkness that was blackening all over her. Because her love wasn't enough, she had no idea whether or not tomorrow would be the day of love or the day of darkness.

She stood up from the sleigh and closed her eyes and held her breath, feeling her power vaporize through her molecules, turning _her _into rosy smoke and she vanished. Her wisps floated through the air, carrying her where ever the breeze blew her. She could hear the startled gasps of the others, but she was unwavering in her decision. She would _not _let Pitch take over her power. She would fight with every last bit of strength inside her body, more than she had ever fought anything before. Because she had hope and fun and memories and dreams and wonder and _love _to protect. She was no Guardian but she was Amora Archer, bringer of love and joy and defender of all that believe in love's power.

Tomorrow, she would triumph.

Jack looked at the empty space that Amora had been a few moments ago. He waved his hand around the area and felt nothing but the fringed air against his fingers. "Anyone else a little creeped out by her suddenly turning into smoke?" He asked the occupants of the sleigh. No one replied. "Seriously, she was gone quicker than Peter Cotton Tail when he was chased by Jamie's dog."

Bunny bristled at that. "Don't even get me started, Popsicle."

"North?" Tooth ignored the banter between them. She fluttered over to the giant man and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. Sandy floated over to them to listen to what North was thinking as well.

"Tooth, do you remember the story about Pitch? About how he came to be Boogeyman?" North asked her. His question drew Jack's retort from Bunny so he could listen.

Tooth tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He was a protector like us until the darkness claimed him." She replied.

"Yes. A great battle ensued and he was defeated, but came back with a vengeance with his nightmares that he conjured from Sandy's dream sand. If he get Amora, I don't know if we'll be able to win." North murmured.

Jack stepped forward. "Pitch won't win this, North. Amora's going to fight him; she knows what danger she's putting the children in if she gives in."

"I wish I shared the same confidence in her, Jack. But I know nothing about her. _She _doesn't know enough. If we are to succeed, we must help her remember." He continued solemnly.

Jack's eyes widened. "Her teeth!"

The Sandman silently cheered and made sand pictures of a molar tooth above his golden head and an arrow pointing to it.

Tooth immediately agreed. "She must have lost teeth! Her teeth with help her remember who she is!"

North smiled, he grabbed Jack into a bear hug that had his gasping for breath. "Jack, my boy, I think you might be onto something! Tooth, go to your kingdom and retrieve her teeth. We will give Amora a reason to fight for her right to love." Before he had even finished talking, he withdrew the snow globe and tossed it in the air.

The Portal opened, and Tooth flew quicker than lightning to retrieve their last hope of saving everything they protected.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to everyone who supported this story! Just a heads up: you will hate me for the finale. _But_ if I get enough positive feedback, I _**might **_write the sequel. You've been warned!

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 7

Amora watched her reflection in the glimmering lake in her meadow. She had walked all day, until the sun faded from the sky. The darkness had already claimed her entire upper body and was reaching across the right side of her face with its dark caress. The left side was fighting to remain free from taint and the result from the conflict was unsettling. Her eyes were mismatched colors. Her left eye was a faded pink from the power of her love while the other was the color of night. She looked like something out of a bad horror flick.

She looked up at the Man in the Moon. "I have never asked you about why I am the way I am, but I need answers now. I need to know why you chose me to be a Legendary. Why did you bring me back?" She waited, but there was no reply. The Moon simply started at her, patiently silent. She groaned and stomped her foot in sudden anger. "Two hundred years, Moon! Two hundred cursed years! I never once asked you why you did this to me! The least you could do is tell me why I was chosen! Why didn't you let me die? You're doing it _now!_"

Only the infuriating silence answered her. She sat down on the grass and put her head in between her knees. She didn't like feeling weak and vulnerable. And now she felt all that and more. She crushed her fingers into a tight fist and clenched until her fingernails dug into the blackened skin of her palm. She lifted her head and watched as dawn touched the sky. _I will be brave. I will not fail. Not a single soul will be without love. Not today. _

As the sun brushed it's fingertips across the sky, Amora closed her eyes and inhaled, feeling the hum of her power shine and wrap around her. She felt her clothes drip off her body and transform. The pink lace replaced the tattered remains of her red tank top and faded brown trousers. It scaled down to her feet, gently dissolving her boots until her feet were wrapped in silky pink slippers. A golden staff appeared in her hand and she grasped the rod with sure hands. Her hair was taken out of the pony tail and curled itself into gentle, loose curls and two small, white wings curled from her spine to embrace the day. Her day.

She opened her eyes and looked at herself. The lace dress was a snug fit and underneath was a pale rose-colored satin slip. Her feet were adorned with pink slippers similar to a ballet dancer and the ribbons wound around her legs up to her thighs. Every year she scrunched up her nose. She didn't like clothes that clung too tightly to her body, but on Valentine's Day she never had the heart to change a single thread. But that didn't mean she didn't accessorize with her black leather jacket, which was lying on the ground beside her.

She smiled and began running to the small town and waved her scepter. The love poured out of her and encircled anyone walking outside in the early morning. She could feel the warmth envelope people, heard their hearts cry out in joy and affections that were buried all year long. The little girl who had faced the Boogeyman with her was outside with her brother, Jamie who was reading her a story about a Yeti sighting. Amora landed gently on the fence post and waved her hand and sprinkled them both with her pink magic.

Sophie laughed playfully and hugged her brother who ruffled her hair and hugged her back. Amora leaned against her staff and watched the two embrace. They reminded her of how her brother used to hug her. She shook her head to clear it, and began to run again. Amora felt amazed by how free she felt despite the darkness inside her. She felt as if she weren't invaded at all.

She swept through the town, waving her arms and scepter at anyone and anything that caught her attention. She laughed and ran up the side of a small business to run atop the buildings. People embraced and couples kissed. She couldn't contain her glee and laughed heartily.

Soon, she was on her way to the next town and then the cities and the next and the next and the next until she had traveled all over the world, spreading her love and joy with everyone. She had one more town to get to, one she had saved for last. She ran at lightning speed, sweeping madly around her and laughing. She couldn't remember ever having this much fun, not in the two hundred years she had lived and served the world.

She slowed her pace when the billboards began coming into view announcing her welcome to St. Peters. She walked down the main road, waving at cars and people and children and _everything._ She ran her fingers through an iron fence, saturating it in pink. She saw women begin to come out their homes and head to their neighbors to wish them a happy Valentine's Day.

When approached the last neighborhood and stopped suddenly. North stood in her way with his arms crossed and a glint of amusement in his eye.

"I almost did not recognize you. Leather jacket gave it away." He laughed.

Amora smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, North."

He waved her greeting away, with a small blush. "I have brought present. Come."

She approached cautiously, watching him as he stood on the sidewalk. "What is it? And why do you look like you're going to toss me in a burlap sack? You know, if parents saw you like this, they'd keep their kids in at Christmas time."

North snorted. "Why would I toss you in sack? I am not taking you to the Pole."

She heard an exhilarating holler of glee and looked up to find Jack freezing magic. Amora pointed a finger at him and zapped him off balance. "I'm starting to see why you have so many fans," she scoffed.

Jack hopped down off a building and landed gracefully beside North. He twirled his staff behind his head, hanging his arms off the frosty wood. "Cupid? You look…like a girl."

She snorted and tapped the ice the trapped her magic, cracking it so the love could run free. "We seem to have that in common." She pointed to his hood, her magic weaving around Jack and coloring his clothes pink. He yelped and tried to dust it off. She held her stomach and broke into guffaws.

"I think pink is your color, mate." Bunnymund chuckled, coming up behind Amora. She looked at him and he winked good-heartedly. "I wish I have a camera!"

"Bunny, I swear I will never ice over your eggs again, if you agree to never speak of this. Ever." Jack replied.

"Not on your life, mate," came his swift reply.

"Amora, you look like a princess!" Toothiana gasped as she too appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Amora kept the groan of horror inside and smiled and curtseyed. "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were…well enough. And we have something for you now that we can see you're not…well, you know. _Like Pitch._" Bunnymund answered.

"North said he had a present. What is it?" She asked.

North took a small, colorful canister out of his heavy coat pocket and tossed it to her. A girl with ash brown hair and green eyes stared back at her as her caught it. "Are these…?" She couldn't finish the question.

"They're your memories, Amora. We thought they might be able to help you fight off Pitch's darkness." Tooth smiled and put a hand on Amora's shoulder. Amora smiled.

Amora hugged her, surprising the Guardian of Memories. "I can't thank you enough! Maybe this will show me what I need to know to defeat _him_. But why did you come all this way? Once Valentine's Day is over, I always head back to the west. Surely you all knew that."

Tooth nodded. "We weren't sure what we would expect. Especially since the last time Pitch confronted you. We couldn't let anything threaten the children."

"I understand. I wasn't sure what would happen, either. But I'm glad you're all here. Would you care to do the honors?" She offered the scepter to Tooth who made a jovial squeal and began to wave it around excitedly.

Amora smiled and twirled around in the raining pink dust with her arms out. The canister in her hand rattled and she stopped, remembering she was holding onto it. She looked at the girl on the stained glass and gently ran her fingers down the image and gasped when it sprang to life before her eyes.

_"I don't know why you fill his head with ridiculous stories! He will never believe in reality! He'll forever be in this fantasy world you've concocted!" Her mother was yelling at her. Amora said nothing, but stared down at her hands that were entwined with each other as she lie helpless in her bed with her mother pacing the length of her floor. She felt her mother's anger from across the room, reaching like steel snakes to bite and snap at her ankles. Amora felt her fever rising as the moments did._

_ Amora never spoke out against her mother. She feared her mother's anger more than she desired her own voice be heard. Amora had always had a natural aversion to loud noises. Her doctor was angrily shaking his head and agreeing with her mother while she ranted and raved about Amora's many faults. Her mother didn't like Amora telling Jacob about her dream adventures with pirates and robbers and thieves. She felt Jacob would have a detached mind from reality._

_ Today felt different. She felt as if her skin was dancing and her energy was exponentially high. "I love you, mother." She said simply._

_ Her mother gave pause and looked at the little slip of the girl. Her eyes widened for the first time taking in the girl's hollowed cheeks and pale face. Amora had been sick for weeks—centuries it seemed. Her temperature rose every few days by an inkling degree and her energy seemed to just evaporate as the sun rose and fell like her laboring breaths. _

_ Amora knew her fate. Consumption was slowly draining her away. But she felt at peace. For she knew love. She knew her love for Jacob and her mother. She would not allow that to die with her. _

_ Amora looked out the window and smiled at the Moon which was peering into the dark of her room from her window. She admired the brilliance of the Moon and closed one eye to see the face. _

_ Her mother knelt at her bedside and cautiously ran her thumb over Amora's knuckles and looked at her daughter._

_ "I love you too, Amora." She murmured. Amora held her arms out to her mother and embraced her. Her palm slid to her mother's heart, and she closed her eyes and willed all of her love go inside her mother and she whispered, "Do not let your love for anyone be a waste. Love Jacob, love my father, love _everyone_. It is my last gift to you, momma."_

_ Her mother's tears were the last thing she remembered._

Amora gasped and she felt winded and weak. Her knees buckled and Bunnymund had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"What did you see?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

Amora was breathing too quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. "I know what I have to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 8

Finale

Amora finished her duties and dusted every single person in the world with her magic, gently rousing them from year-long grudges. She watched as couples embraced and children played. She even laughed when Tooth cringed from watching a group of teenagers share a heart-shaped box of cheap chocolates from a nearby drug store. She even took pity on Jack and recalled the pink dust away from his frosted hood, much to Bunny's disappointment.

But her mind was set on the future. She needed to prepare for what was coming for if she failed, she would not be able to rectify the consequences. As the sun set on the horizon, she sighed softly. Her Valentine's Day had happened and it had happened perfectly. She felt North's enormous hand on her shoulder and looked up to him.

"The world is at peace. Can you feel it?" He asked her, smiling.

"I feel it, big guy." She answered, lovingly. She watched the sun sink lower and lower until the night began to make its appearance. She watched as the stars began their nightly winking and the Moon seemed to smirk at her, knowingly. The Moon was fuller that night than she had ever seen it before, it glowed against the darkness, pushing away all the shadows that were in its immediate path.

Golden tendrils of dream sands began winding through the sky and entering in children's bedrooms. Amora smiled softly, watching the golden cloud descend and land lightly next to Tooth. When he saw Amora, he smiled and made a picture of a princess from his amber sands. Amora laughed and patted the Guardian on the shoulder. "Tooth said that too. Thank you."

The Guardian of Dreams nodded and was soon asleep, hovering in the air by a few inches. Amora watched in affection as the Dream sand swirled around her, illuminating the night with its peaceful and joyous glow. Amora rubbed her arms, over the lace, chuckling at the absence of her leather jacket. North looked at her quizzically.

"The Moon seems to be displeased that I hid his wardrobe choices." She chuckled humorously.

North smiled.

"Do you change like that every Valentine's Day?" Jack asked her, from on top of his staff.

"Unfortunately. Ol' Manny seems to think I need to look the part of Cupid. Even gave me the wings. Check it out." She turned, and swept her rose hair over her shoulder, and displayed the snowy satin wings to Jack who poked them.

"Are they real?" He wondered.

"Of course they are!"

"Why don't they show all the other 364 days for the year?"

She snorted. "Because they don't _exist _364 days of the year. The Man in the Moon likes to keep things traditional, I guess. But the bow is a nice touch, right?" She nudged him in the ribs.

"Speaking of your bow, where is it?" Tooth inquired.

Amora patted her back, immediately noticing its disappearance. She shrugged thoughtfully when she didn't feel the comforting leather strap on her back. "I guess Manny didn't think I'd need it today."

"You didn't need it? But what about Pitch?" Bunnymund demanded.

"You think I can't defeat the Boogeyman without my bow? Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Thumper." She muttered.

Bunnymund glared at her.

Suddenly, the air shifted. Shadows seemed to grow longer, growling from the depths of the night. Amora sensed it immediately and tensed. She knew long before she heard the malicious voice who it would be and what he had come for. As it was still Valentine's Day, her powers were still heightened, even more so from all the use and love from others.

"How delightful. All my old friends together again. Amora, how lovely you look." The dark voice came from above them. Sandy even awoke at the sound of the charming, but sinister voice.

North shoved Amora behind him and she had to bite her tongue to remind him that she knew how to fight. Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy all stood in Amora's way. She held back a snarky comment, and let them do what they felt they needed. But Amora already knew her fate.

Pitch's Nightmares all came from under the sewers and out of the shadows and surrounded the six Legends, circling them like wolves, watching with stark, yellow eyes. They had changed in size, a bit smaller since the last time Pitch had called them into his service, but they still looked as frightening as they always had.

Amora watched Pitch closely, noting his calm demeanor as if he knew he would win tonight. He raised a hand into the air and waited until he had claimed the Guardians' attention, before curling his fingers slowly in a fist. Amora gasped at the sudden pain in her body, falling onto her knees on the ground. It was more intense than the first time, and she could feel the darkness inside her, overcoming her. She didn't have much time before it consumed her completely. It was as if Pitch's fist excited the dark inside her, and it thrived on her pain—that she had no doubt. Evil often did.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" The King of Nightmares asked as he circled the Guardians. "To watch someone with so much _good _inside her, wither and writhe in pain? I assure you, she will not suffer very long. My shadows are already almost finished draining her of her innocence and love. I warned you that you couldn't kill fear." He smiled cruelly as Amora attempted to stand, but couldn't find a way around the pain in her body.

"Guardians, get ready. We fight again." North said. He reached into his pockets in the same moment that Pitch unleashed his Nightmares. Chaos ensued around them and Amora could hardly see through the tides of black beasts that came trampling towards the warriors. North tossed his snow globes into the air and an army of Yetis appeared and rushed to North's aid. Bunnymund summoned his Warrior Eggs. Toothiana had Baby Tooth summon the others and Sandy was quick to draw out his whips. The Guardians stood, ready for the attack, blocking Amora from Pitch.

North and his Yetis was the largest barricade, using their solid masses to form a wall around her. Phil especially was excited to fight, being the bodyguard of the Pole. The circle around her tightened as the nightmares became restless, waiting on Pitch's command to attack. They didn't have to wait long.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the nightmares flew at the Guardians, attacking at full force, knocking them back. Amora watched helplessly as Jack and Tooth and Sandy were all forced to back up against the on-coming horde of beasts. North was slicing through the Nightmares quickly, but they didn't even seem to slow down. Amora reached for her bow out of instinct, and feeing nothing, she remembered that Manny had taken it away along with her clothes. She looked up at the Moon and frowned. _The least you could do was make it look like I have a chance to defeat him! _

Bunnymund and his eggs took up defensive positions, each trying to maintain a barrier between Amora and Pitch, but there were too many nightmares to fight and his attention was divided. His eggs charged the nightmares and shadows, grinding all they came in contact with to nothing but sand and powder, but it didn't ebb the onslaught and more and more Nightmares kept coming until the Guardians were drowning in nothing but black dust.

Having lost her protection, Pitch approached Amora who was still on the ground from the pain in her body. He held out his hand to her, but she backed away from him. He smirked and followed her. Like she knew he would. Before he could react, she sprang, her legs propelled her forward despite the ripping pain that went though her for the movement. Pitch dodged her blows, but couldn't counter all of her kick and took a few to his torso, knocking him slightly off balance.

Amora kept attacking, not wanting to give him any time to recover and blasted him over and over with kick after kick and punch after punch. He clenched his fist again and even though Amora tried pushing past the pain, it still wracked through her, causing her double over into a ball. Pitch took the reprieve to recover and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her feet. He grabbed her arm and propelled her as he began to walk behind his Nightmares who were still engaged in battle. He towed her until he managed to find a secluded alleyway, hidden by shadows. Amora moaned in pain and tried several times to twist away from him, but he kept his fist in a tight ball and she found she could not breathe through the agony.

Amora was really starting to miss her quiver and bows, right about now. They would have been excellent distractions from the pain and give her enough time to help the Guardians fight the Nightmares.

Pitch pulled on her elbow, showing her the blacked arm. "Look, Amora. You are almost a part of the shadows; a part of the nightmares. Stop fighting me! I am giving you a new life, new memories. I can sense your every fear, and I know your greatest fear is never knowing love again, never feeling it's warmth on your skin. But I can give you something even more powerful than love. I can give you fear and hate. Children will tremble in your wake. They will know you. They will _see _you."

"No. They'll see _you_. You're the one who has done this to me. So no, they won't see me. They'll see what you've made me become. I _have _a life and it _has_ memories and I will not give those up without a fight!" With the last word, she shoved her hands against his chest and her power blasted him into the street. She felt weakened, but she didn't slow as she approached him. "I won't let you take love away from me." And she meant it. Her fists clenched into tight balls as he scrambled to stand. She twisted her body, round-house kicking him another few feet.

A few yards away, the Guardians were still locked in battle with the dreaded nightmares. Sandy whipped at them and Jack froze them again and again, but more kept coming and coming until they felt they would be fighting for eternity. Toothiana and Bunny were back-to-back fighting off a horde of beasts that seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was no end to the fighting.

"Sandy, behind you!" Jack warned. The Sandman turned and whipped a nightmare in half, splitting the sand. The beast fell in a heap, becoming nothing but dust in the night. Jack blasted another five of them with his staff, freezing them into blacked cinders on the ground. More rose up to take their places and it seemed to Jack as if they would never stop coming. For every one he destroyed, there were six in its place, attacking equally as strong as they one previous.

Amora watched, momentarily distracted by the sea of Pitch's beasts surrounding the Guardians. She closed her eyes and summoned her power and placed her palms against the cold, black road and let her power spread over the asphalt. Pink satin began mixing with the black sand, wrapping around every nightmare, turning the beats themselves pink. Slowly, one by one, the beasts fell around the Guardians until there were no more nightmares standing. She gave a triumphant holler of success, but it was a moment too soon.

"Amora, watch out!" Toothiana called. But it was already too late.

While she was distracted, Pitch regained his wits and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her to face him. She felt more than she saw the arrow as it pierced her. Pain, more than she'd even known as a mortal or as a Legendary, broke through her, drenching her in icy torture. Darkness thick and sinister poured into her veins and pounded against her insides. It was as if the entire duration that the darkness dwelled within her was waiting for this moment. She felt it crushing her, pushing out all she had ever been and pulling in all she had fought her entire existence to become. But no matter how much she twisted away from it, it followed her.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He ran to try and save her, but she held up a hand to stop him. He was seeing the Sandman get impaled all over again, but it was worse because it was Cupid. No amount of love would bring her back once the darkness had her; Pitch was the example of that. He tried running to her, but North caught the hood of his jacket and shook his head sadly. The message in his eyes was clear: it would already be too late to save her. The Guardians watched in horror and fascination as Amora's pink light began to center itself directly over her heart, forming a brilliant, glowing ball of heat and energy.

Before the darkness could completely destroy her love and magic, she pulled her arm back and shot in forward, straight through Pitch's chest, gripping the cold, lifeless organ of his heart. _I summon love_, she thought, closing her eyes for the last time. She felt her power race from the darkness and tear through her arm, and run straight into Pitch's heart. The Nightmare King was in such shock, that he didn't move, didn't try to dislodge her from his chest. The pink glow was stronger than she'd ever seen it, and she felt the Moon's caress against her cheeks. The Man in the Moon was amplifying her already heightened power, concentrating it into her thrust so that it would stick to his heart.

Pitch sank to his knees on the ground and the darkness suddenly began pouring out of him, disappearing into the sky, directly over the Moon. The yellow in his eyes were erased with a pink hue and the gray of his skin, lightened into a peach. A flash of radiant, pink fire exploded around the King of Nightmares, blinking the Guardians and illuminating the night. If any child had strayed awake at that moment, it would be as if the sun had detonated.

This was Amora's destiny. She had to do what she did best: she had to spread her love to those who needed it most. It was why the Man in the Moon saved her, why she had lived two hundred years in solitude. She had died giving the last of her love to her mother and her brother, and if she could help her mother find love, she could help Pitch gain back the love the darkness had consumed so long ago. She was ready for this.

As the last of her power ebbed, she pitched forward. She was useless to the darkness now. She had no more power inside her. Everything she had had been given to the man who needed it the most to fight the darkness himself. Pitch had been once a great man, and now she would give that man another chance to protect those who needed him, guard the innocence and purity that evil sought so greatly.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulders and Jack Frost's voice. "No!"

She smiled once more. "Don't worry, Jack. Love changes people."

And then she fell into peaceful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I would like to thank everyone for supporting my story. I would like to say that I decided to make a sequel to honor you all, and partially that would be true. The other part of the truth is that I was "convinced" by a certain someone who now owes me quite the beast of a favor. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless.

Cupid's Bow

Part II

Chapter 9

She could hear laughing and someone was calling her name through the thick mist of darkness. She called out, but no sound emerged from her lips. Amora grasped her throat in shock and tried again. And again. And again. Panic began to make her heart pound. If she couldn't be heard, how would someone pull her out of the abyss she had seemed to fall in? Just as quickly as it came, the laughter died and the soft sound of her name turned into a sinister beckoning.

This wasn't death. She had felt that touch once before, and this wasn't it. This was evil, whatever it was. It crouched low, growling and roaring softly through the walls of nothing. Amora had never really felt fear, but that moment, when she was face-to-face with this beast, it was all she could feel. Terror and horror clouded every instinct, deafening the voice inside of me telling her that fear was only feeding the horrendous sights and sounds around her. She pressed her hands tightly to her ears to block out the insidious whispers, but they only grew louder and angrier, fierce in their demands to be heard and heeded.

Her pulse was pounding in my ears, sending blood rushing throughout her body. Then the screaming started. They were bloodcurdling, making every nerve ending stand at attention. Survival instinct took over and she began to run. Her legs pumped, and she felt like she was flying through space and time; she felt like she would be running forever. Amora tried to remember what happened, what she had done to be sent here, but her memories seemed shattered and fragmented.

_Please, _she begged _wake me up! Please! _

Jack woke with a start, his heart racing. His hand was clutching his staff from the pleas he heard. Amora. It was her voice he heard, but he knew it couldn't have been her despite how real the tortured shout was. He watched as Pitch's darkness had overcome her, watched as her love—all of it—was poured into the fallen general. It lit up the night with the brilliance of her sacrifice. And he had seen the aftermath. All the Guardians had. Amora Archer lie dead in the street, her gray eyes closed and her mouth curved slightly in smile that stained her lips from her last gift to the world.

Jack himself fell to his knees on the road and tried summoning every ounce of love inside his body, but he had already known it would be too late to save her and his heart wept for the fallen beauty. North had joined him along with Tooth and Sandy and Bunny. For a long time, the night was silent with tears and mourning. Hours felt like seconds and soon dawn was peeking over the hills. Jack hadn't even noticed that Pitch had disappeared.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but three days had passed without his notice. His mind seemed to be forever frozen with the images of Cupid, of her smile, her absolute heroism. He began to remember things about her that he never would have when she was alive like the way her hair curled slightly at the ends when she was sweeping the world with love on Valentine's Day. He could ever remember the swirls of pink in her silver eyes when she was determined. They were small, trivial things that made no sense to come haunting his memory now.

Sandy put a comforting on Jack's shoulder and a picture of a broken heart appeared above the Sandman's head. Jack smiled bitterly. "I know. I miss her too," the boy murmured. He rubbed his chest, absently, directly over his heart.

North sighed heavily and nudged Bunnymund in the ribs and gestured to Jack. Bunnymund shrugged in confusion and North ran a frustrated hand down his nose.

"Go talk to the boy!" He hissed at the rabbit.

"An' say what? Somethin' tells me a Hallmark card lecture wouldn't help." He stated, dryly.

North raised an eyebrow. "What is Hallmark?"

Bunny groaned. "Never mind, Snowman. I'll go talk at the lad, but I dunno if it'll help." The large Pooka hopped over to Sandy and Jack.

He noted the lad's pale and grim face. "Hey, Jack. How are ya doin'?"

Jack didn't even look up to acknowledge the question. Bunnymund couldn't blame him. He had witnessed Amora's death. How would anyone expect him to be? "Look, Jack. Amora wouldn't want ya being like this in her honor. She sacrificed herself for Pitch to be free of the darkness inside her. She's a heroine. She wouldn't want the Guardians to soil her memory by grieving more than we are protecting."

"Cotton Tail, I appreciate what you're trying to do—no matter how poorly you're doing it—but I really need to be alone." Jack replied.

Bunnymund sighed and nodded, "Come on, Sandy."

Amora wasn't sure how long she screamed. Could have been centuries for all she knew. The darkness was whispering at her, taunting her. Beckoning her. She slammed her heels into the dirt and began to run again to escape the terrible whispers that began to sound identical to her little brother. But she knew better. Her brother was dead. Had been dead for centuries. It couldn't be him. Could it? She faltered and her hesitation caused her to stumble and trip, and for a brief moment she almost stayed still and allowed the evil to swarm her. But something bright was glowing in the distance and she stood and ran once more.

The light was brighter than anything she had ever seen and she ran to it blindly. Her lungs ached and her muscles were screaming in protest, but she pressed on. She felt as if she were running in quicksand the closer she came to the light, but she knew if she didn't make it to the light, something horrible would happen to her.

Just as she was about to reach the light, her hand outstretched to grasp it, a tendril wrapped around her ankle and began to tug her backwards. _No! I've come too far to be stopped now!_ She pulled and writhed and twisted away from the harsh touch of the darkness. It yanked and she pulled, both fighting each other with matched strength. But Amora was determined and fought harder than anyone had ever fought before. Her fingers brushed the light and suddenly she was sucked forward, the light exploding around her body and blinding the darkness that coiled behind her. She tumbled through time and space, her body seemingly non-existent.

Amora gasped in a breath. Her heartbeat jumped to life under her ribcage. She felt cold, her limbs heavy. Her fingers moved around her, feeling rough, cold, hard textures. Rocks. Stones. She was in a road. She sat up tentatively, her entire body felt weak. She felt as if she had been asleep for an immeasurable amount of time. She searched wildly around her, disorientation causing her to panic. The Moon caught her eye. She stared at its smile and mimicked it. Blood rushed into her veins and she clenched a fist in awe. Her flesh had a healthy pale peach color and she pressed her fingertips to her cheeks, shivering as the cold of her fingertips brushed the flushed warmth of her jaw.

Amora laughed out loud and spun in the falling snow. The air was frigid and clean and Amora laughed with glee. She held out her tongue and tasted the winter on her tongue. The snow taste sadly sweet, woefully wonderful. Something about it seemed as if it should have been familiar. In fact, she couldn't remember anything. Why had she been lying in a deserted road? Was anyone looking for her? How had she known her name, but nothing else?

"Hello?" She called into the night. Her breath was visible in the falling winter snow and she smiled again. Something about breathing felt amazing as her heart beat did and the heat of her cheeks. Something about those small things seemed immensely precious and she respected the instinct that told her to treasure them.

She began to run down the street, her lace dress trailing behind her, the pink dye washed out from the snow. She looked like a ghost bride looking for her groom as she ran against the softly falling flakes, but she treasured the chill on her face. She passed by building after building, beginning to recognize a few. Some looked as if she had visited before, but those that did were merely ghosts of memories she'd had. And try as she might, she couldn't remember any specific place she had been.

All she knew was that she was mortal.

Toothiana heard the rattle coming from somewhere. She heard it as the hours passed, the rattling growing louder and louder until she considered summoning the Guardians to locate it. Her Tooth Fairies swarmed in and out, bringing load after load of children's teeth, children's memories. It had been a busy few days and she was working harder than necessary to keep the sadness from creeping up on her as it did Jack Frost. Her heart grew heavy merely watching the boy. It become so intense that she left and returned to her duties, throwing herself in teeth and memories. She even returned to the field, personally taking teeth.

"Look at this one! Oh! She took such care of her incisors!" Toothiana said as she showed off a particularly white tooth to her Fairies who beamed back at her with pride that their job was heeded. All but Baby Tooth who was carrying a canister to Tooth. Tooth looked at Baby Tooth questioningly, but the small Fairy simply pressed the canister into her palm. Toothiana looked at the Fairy a little quizzically still, but Baby Tooth motioned for Toothiana to really look at the box she held. Tooth warily glanced at the canister, but then her eyes seemed to be glued to the box she held after that.

The rattling Toothiana was hearing stopped immediately and Tooth looked cautiously at the box and her eyes widened at the picture. Amora's face peered back at her. Toothiana hurried to summon the Guardians. Nothing was physically wrong with the small tube-like box, but something was changing about it. Amora's box had been dimmed since she had died and it had remained silent until a few hours ago. The last time Tooth had even seen the box was when she had given it to Amora to recover her memory, and after that her Fairies had carried it here, to rest safely in a vault. The last time she had seen Amora's face on the canister, it had lost all vibrancy, all life. Her face was glowing and her teeth were shimmering as if they were…

Brand new.


	10. Chapter 10

Cupid's Bow

Chapter 10

There was a loud roaring in her ears as she found herself running. She didn't know where, but she was following the Moonbeams. Her bare feet were pounding loudly against the pavement, but she took no heed to that and simply raced the darkness. She kept hearing a voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop, to rest—to give in. But there was another voice, a louder one, which was in constant battle with the other telling her it was important to run on. She obeyed the screaming inside her skull. As she scurried past the last building in the small town, she finally saw the Moon. Something about the fullness seemed familiar—like the ghostly call of a loved one.

"Where are you taking me?" She shouted at the orb. She heard only the sound of wind as she sped through a mass of trees. The hiss of autumn leaves sounded under her feet, a sound she hardly noticed as the Moon led her on to an adventure she didn't understand.

Tooth was frantic with excitement. Amora was alive. How it was possible, she had no inkling of an idea, but she was thrilled all the same. She summoned Baby Tooth to her side and the small fairy was there instantly. "Go to North's lair. Tell him the news; tell all of them. I need to find Amora." She issued the command half-heartedly as she was already solely focused on her journey to find the fallen Cupid. Baby Tooth saluted her and dashed away, wings a mere flutter of speed.

Tooth flew as quickly as she was capable. Her mind was working over thousands of possibilities of how Amora had survived. No matter the scenarios, it seemed unfathomable. Her mind drifted back to the Sandman's brief absence and how he had miraculously returned to the Guardians once again. But dreams were everywhere. Everyone dreamed. Not everyone loved—not to the extent to bring a Guardian back from the darkness that had consumed so much happiness. She almost faltered in her search for Amora. Was she deluding herself into believing Amora could have survived Pitch's disease? It seemed as if nothing could ever defeat the darkness and the once-honorable General who was under its suffocating control let alone survive the taint. But she herself had seen the teeth glowing bright and new.

She had to find Amora.

The Moon was smiling vibrantly. Its light seemed to form a silver path that led Toothiana on, and she followed unfailingly faithful. "Where is she, Manny? Show me the way to her." She begged the giant night light. The Moon made no sound, but seemed to wink at her and she took that as confirmation that her dear friend would be safe and home.

Amora heard the strange noise long before she saw the bird-woman. Her ears seemed attuned to the sound of her wings as they fluttered. Her heart seemed to reach out and grasp for the woman, a reaction Amora didn't understand in the least. Whispers of familiarity danced before her, but left her wanting more than a feeling of her past. She wanted to taste it, touch it, and breathe it in her lungs. She wanted to know it was truly there; that she had been a person before she had become a blank slate.

Some irrational part of her humanity told her the fairy-like bird-woman wasn't real. But Amora shoved that irrationality in the back of her head and peered at the woman with a vague sense of camaraderie. Amora held herself still as the woman gently ran her hand down Amora's cheek, feeling the heat under her palm. Her strange eyes were flying all over Amora's body, stopping over her heart more than once. Amora's gaze dropped to her chest to the same spot and noticed the black, ink-like pattern weaved in the lace. She was almost shocked she hadn't noticed it sooner, but the thought was dismissed as her focus returned to the fair, bird-woman in front of her.

"Amora? You're…it can't be." The woman spoke. Amora closed her eyes to the sound, trying to find the puzzle that the small piece of her past seemed to belong.

"Do I…do you know who I am?" She asked the bird woman.

The woman's eyes widened visibly. Her wigs stopped their constant flutter and stilled to fold behind the woman's back as she drifted to the snow-covered road. A feathered hand reached up to her mouth as if to hide the gasp that slipped passed her human lips. "You don't remember?"

Amora hugged herself tightly. "I-I was in the dark. There were these voices in my head, whispers. They called to me, tried to pull me into the dark. But I fought against them and I ran into this light and I woke up. I was in a town I can't remember, lying in the street. Then the Moon told me to run. And I found you." It felt right to tell the woman about what had happened to her. She felt as if she had once been close to the woman.

Tooth ate up the space in a second and engulfed Amora in a hug. Amora could feel the tickle of feathers on her arms, but she returned the hug automatically and without hesitation, folding herself around the woman and laid her cheek against the woman's shoulder as if seeking comfort. "You have been _asleep _for quite a while. But we are going to take care of you." The woman soothed.

Amora couldn't help the tears that fell freely from her eyes. "I was so afraid. I can't remember being so afraid. And they got stronger—so strong." She was whispering now, her voice dying as the memory of the tendrils on her skin sprung up in her mind.

"You did a very brave thing before you went to sleep, Amora. The darkness does not have the strength you do and you fought it despite your fears. You did something I never thought possible." The woman pulled back to peer into Amora's stormy eyes. "Please, don't cry. You are not in the dark anymore."

Amora nodded her head and wiped her eyes. "I can't remember what I did."

"I know. But you will. We will help you." The woman placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are there more like you?" Amora asked her, suddenly.

The woman smiled. "There are. We are the Guardians. We protect children from the same darkness that called to you—the very darkness you defeated. You will meet them all very soon. We have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Toothiana," Amora whispered. "Guardian of Memories."

Tooth's eyes widened in shock at hearing her name. She watched as Amora's eyes lit up with understanding. "Yes, Amora. What else do you remember?" She encouraged.

Amora closed her eyes and attempted to pull her memory to the surface, but all she felt was the pain. It seared her mind in a fiery blaze and she almost collapsed from the sudden gust of pain. Tooth quickly wrapped a supporting arm around her waist.

"It's alright, Amora. It will come in time. You may just need to meet the others. Don't push yourself." Tooth said gently.

She watched the disappointment in Amora's eyes and the anger color against her cheeks in a faint flush. Amora still had the spirit of Cupid inside her, Tooth sensed. She was still a huntress and defender of love even without the power that came with being a Legendary. Her memory was resilient and would recover quickly. Tooth hesitated a moment. How would Amora take her humanity once she remembered what it was like to be Cupid?

The woman beside her seemed completely lost and afraid of the haunts of the past that had somehow crept passed the barriers of her temporary amnesia. But the Amora she knew would reappear and Tooth wasn't sure what to expect when the human girl would had to face life as a mortal woman. Remarkably, she must still believe if she can see Tooth and the others, but would that be enough or only make her feel even more cast out?

Tooth didn't have the chance to contemplate and further for North's sleigh landed just behind her and she turned with Amora to watch the Guardians hurry out. Sandy, Bunnymund, North, and Jack all stood just a few precious feet away and Tooth sighed.

"Amora, these are the Guardians."

Jack Frost knew the look on Amora's face. The look of being lost, of having nothing but wisps to kiss goodnight. It was one of the immediate features that seemed to project themselves to him. The other was the look of a mortal. He could almost feel the rush of blood in her veins and the warmth of her skin, and the beat of her heart. But, at the moment, he didn't care about any of the complications. What was screaming through his mind over and over again was _she's alive. _

Before he had the opportunity to evaluate his emotions, he was across the space between them and embracing the woman who he was so certain was dead. She felt the same to him as she had before. Her lace dress had lost its pink hue, but white looked more like her color anyway. Her eyes were still the same color of steel and her hair was still a faded rose color. He felt her arms close around him in return and that made him smile. She couldn't remember him, but she returned his embrace because she _did know him_.

North cleared his throat and Jack unabashedly released her, but held onto her hand, feeling the stark warmth against his cold one.

"Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun," Amora murmured. Jack was almost certain he had made that part up until Tooth clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, Amora!" She exclaimed.

Amora met each Guardian's eyes. "Nick St. North, Guardian of Wonder. E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope. Sanderson—Sandy, Guardian of Dreams. I…I remember you."


End file.
